Strange Case of the Missing Villagers
by Sydy
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Amy land in a village surrounded by a forest with a monster in it and villagers are going missing everyday? Sorry not a very good summary, but please read.
1. New Apperings

**Strange Case of the Missing Villagers**

**I have had the idea of this in my head for a long time and have finally typed it out to make my own story... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: The Doctor is not my own creation, nor is the TARDIS**

* * *

In a quiet village located in the middle of a strange forest a queer blue box appeared in the middle of the village in the dead of night. With the box a alien noise could be heard like a whooshing sound. If anyone were be awake and watching they would see a tall man in suspenders and a bow tie and a young girl looking to be in her mid twenties exiting the exotic blue box.

In fact there was one person watching, a teenage boy by the name of Dimitriv Stone lay awake in his bed and ran to his window upon hearing the peculiar sound. When he saw the people exit the new box that came with the sound he ran out the door to inspect the source of the new arrives.

* * *

"Alright Daphany you got your wish a ...", the man trailed off as he flung open the door to the Blue Box and saw the rather old village.

"What were you saying Doctor?", the woman apparently named Daphany asked as she came up beside him and saw what made him pause,"Oh," was all she could say as it was all she could think of when she saw it was not what she was thinking of when she asked for a quiet place out of danger.

Upon exiting the Blue Box they saw they were in a village surrounded by a forest and did not arrive unnoticed. As the sun began to rise they noticed a young boy standing in the shadow of a house observing the two as they inspected their new surroundings.

When Demitriv realized they saw him he started walking towards him and was met half way by the Doctor.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor this is Daphany. What year it this and where are we?", the Doctor asked.

"Hello, I'm Demitriv, thanks for asking," he sarcastically replied," the year is 1903, and this is Willowsbrook, England,"

"Ah thank you."

By this point people were beginning to wake up and look out side at the odd pair standing outside the Blue Box. Some were walking around the group questioning who they were and what the Blue Box was.

"Ok people I'm The Doctor this is Daphany and that is my TARDIS!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to here so they can all stop questioning the pair.

* * *

A few hours later a scream could be heard from the opposite side of the village. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and ran to the source of the scream followed by Daphany and the rest of the village. When they reached the source of the cry they saw a woman sobbing and asking why, why, why the "forest monster" took her little girl. Two women stepped forward with sympathetic looks of their faces and led her into the nearest cottage to calm her down.

Awhile later the Doctor knocked of the door to the cottage and was called in.

"What is your name?" was how he opened the conversation.

After a few shaky breaths she replied," Astella."

"Astella, will you please tell me what exactly happened?"

Astella took a few more long shaky breaths preparing to tell the story once more. "I was with my four year old daughter watching her play with a ball when it bounced away and she ran after it. I followed but before I realized what had happened she ran into the forest after it and dissapeared," she finished.

"Okay, so why not go in after her to get her?"

The few people in the room exchanged glances until one man stepped forward and said," There is a monster in the forest, people enter the forest and never return. We all suspect they die in there. What ever is in there has taken half the village population."

"Why not move the village away from the forest?" Daphany asked.

"We would but the forest surrounds the whole village, so we are stuck here left to die."

"Oh, this does not sound good," the Doctor said.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and be honest I worked hard on this, but do go easy on me this is my first fan fiction.**


	2. Promises and Questions

**So here is the second chapter to my story. I honestly was going to wait a while longer to post another chapter till more people read it, but my friend told me she loved it and I had to continue it so she helped me with it a bit.**

**So without further ado here it is. I hope you like it. **

"Oh that does not sound good," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?" a short middle aged man asked, "What's not good?"

The Doctor suddenly stood startling everyone and walked out of the room quickly followed by Amy. "What's going on Doctor, why are people going missing, and what is in the forest?"

He slowly turned around worry etched on his face, "Amy, you need to promise me you will not enter the forest."

"Okay, but what's-"

"Not 'okay', do you promise me?"

"Yes, I promise," with that the Doctor looked relieved and continued walking. Amy ran up to walk with him and once again asked her question, "What is in there?"

"I don't know yet," and with that he continued walking through the town, down the cobble stone paths and past the small houses toward the town square. All the while he did not notice the red head slip away to head toward the edge of the forest.

Amy soon noticed how large the village was. It was not quite the size of a small town but bigger than the average sized village, and yet it seemed fairly empty to her and there was not much activity to the place. What she did not notice was the strange green creature following her every move as she walked in the direction of the forest edge.

Back in the village home a young blond woman named Astela was still worrying if her little girl is really dead or being tortured by who knows what. While her husband was trying to get her to calm down assuring her that Sarah, their daughter, would be found and returned to them. Throughout all of this everyone was talking to eachother, all wondering who the strange man is, how he got to Willowsbrook, for no one had entered the village in over twenty years, and what he knew and was not telling them.

Then a young boy about the age of sixteen with dark brown hair almost black stepped forward to speak from the corner he was currently occupying, his name was Demitriv Stone. He then explained that the man stepped out of a blue box he called the TARDIS and said his name is the Doctor and his friend is Amy.

"How do you know all of this?" A tall wiry man who looked to be in his thirties asked.

"Well, Clyd, you see last night I heard a strange noise and left my house to inspect it and met them on my way," he confidently replied.

**Yep that's it not as much of a cliff hanger as last chapter but there you go. What's going to happen to Amy? What's following her? And what's in the forest? Answer the questions in your views and maybe I'll use some of your ideas.**


End file.
